


One More Night

by araliya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: Sometimes the fake PR relationships that Chris and Darren both have take a toll on their own very real relationship.





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing RPF or any kind of fanfic for that matter, so please comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Much love to my beautiful friend Elinta to whom I will forever be grateful, for being so supportive and putting up with my crazy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This work is purely a figment of my imagination, I do not know Chris Colfer or Darren Criss, nor do I imply that any of this is factual (but omg how blessed would we be if it were).
> 
> Find me on tumblr at: araliyaintheskywithdiamonds <3

Chris stared at the images on his laptop screen, fingers clenching and unclenching sporadically. His insides felt like they had  
been turned over repeatedly, until they were a tangled mess. On the screen in front of him, were several pictures from a trashy celebrity gossip site, that a follower had tweeted at him. Well, not just one follower, just about two dozen of them.

“ _Darren Criss Caught Canoodling With Longtime Girlfriend At Cafe In Downtown LA!_ ” the title screamed out at him. Chris’ fingers moved of their own accord, clicking on the link to the article. His breath stuck in his throat when he saw several more pictures, this time of Darren stretching his arms around the girl, craning his neck to place a kiss on her lips-  
Chris tasted bile in the back of his throat, and he slammed the laptop shut. He squeezed his eyes closed, as if doing so would erase the images of his boyfriend wrapping his long, tan arms around another person, using those strong, perfectly callused hands to pull them close, and kissing them with those perfect lips that had, not a few weeks before, been on Chris’ own.

He knew that it wasn’t Darren’s fault, that it was all about the image, purely another stunt in the web of PR spun to protect Darren, to protect _Chris_ , but it didn’t mean that it hurt any less. Chris couldn’t help but feel like he was being cheated on, like he was being betrayed. His own “relationship” purely required his assistant, Will, to pose as his boyfriend, and to accompany him to events and interviews and wrap an arm around Chris during photos.

They never got closer than he would with a friend however, for that would be how he would act with any significant other in public- close, but not intimate, friendly but not affectionate. Those were reserved for private moments, behind shut doors, hidden away from prying eyes and flashing cameras, with nothing but each other and roaming fingertips and blazing eyes-

But in that moment, all that mattered was that Chris was alone, and the man he wished was beside him was on the opposite coast _canoodling_ with another person, a woman. Images of painted fingers clutching Darren’s pink tank top that Chris loved so much filled his mind once again, and his hands itched for his phone, to call his boyfriend- to remind himself that Darren was his, and only his, no matter what the rest of the world saw. Instead, Chris scrolled past his name, and settled on his assistant’s, hovering over the call button, hesitating only for a second.

“Will?” he asked, when a voice was heard on the end of the line. “What are you doing tonight?”

***

Darren’s day so far had been mediocre at best. His team had arranged what he called “A PR Day Out”, and of course, his “girlfriend” was required to tag along. Darren couldn’t have thought of a worse way to spend the last twenty four hours before he flew to New York to surprise Chris. Thankfully, a few of Darren’s Starkid friends had offered to accompany him, rescuing him from several hours of what would have otherwise been pure, unrelenting, torture.

The girl, Mia, had her phone out as usual, snapping and instagramming and god knows what else. He probably would have smacked the thing out of her hand and thrown it into the nearest river, had his manager, Ricky, not glared at him in warning. Brian and Meredith had given him looks of sympathy- they’d spent enough time in Mia’s company to know that in large doses, she was pretty toxic.

The group had been sitting outside the cafe for a while now, with Ricky checking his watch every now and then, waiting for the cameras that Darren knew would come. Sure enough, not a few moments later, there was the tell-tale clicking of camera shutters.

Ricky coughed pointedly, and Meredith sprang into action, plastering a wide smile on her face and leaning towards Darren and Mia. “You know, you guys actually make the cutest couple ever! You’re both musicians and everything- I bet you do duets all the time!” Darren’s friends knew that he’d much rather tear his vocal chords out than perform voluntarily with Mia, but his “girlfriend” jumped to the bait, tangling her fingers with Darren’s.

“Our music tastes _are_ pretty similar, so we’re practically always singing together- when we’re cooking, working, _showering_ -” Her voice was syrupy sweet, and he felt like openly retching. He only sang meaningfully with one person, and that was Chris.

 _Kiss her_ , Ricky mouthed at him from across the table. Darren stared at him in horror. He hadn’t had to do that for more than a year- he’d thought it was pretty clear to the public that him and Mia were very much “together”. _Do it now_ , his manager persisted. The girl had watched this exchange with a smirk, and she turned her face to Darren’s in anticipation. _It’s part of the job_ , he told himself, pushing down thoughts of his own boyfriend.  
Mia bent towards him and he craned his neck upwards, trying not to cringe. Their lips met, and it took all of Darren’s energy not to pull away and wipe his mouth. Finally, Ricky nodded his okay, and Darren all but pushed her face away, trying to maintain a look of love-sickness on his face.

All he could think about was how Mia’s lips had felt nothing like Chris’, how all that staged peck had done was make him crave his boyfriend’s soft, tender touch, and his strong embrace, and his lilting smile, and-

 _Just one more day_ , Darren reminded himself. _One more day until you see him again._

***

 

“For fuck’s sake, Darren,” Chris muttered, pacing the floor of his rented apartment, phone at his ear. He’d called Darren several times, and each time Chris had been taken to voicemail. _Where was he?_ Darren never turned his phone off, save for when he was flying, or when they were together. His boyfriend wasn’t going to be in New York for another week, so there was no way he could be on a plane…

Chris felt sick. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t rid his mind of those pictures of Darren and _her_ \- the images had seemingly burned themselves into his retinas. He knew he had no reason to, but Chris always felt uneasy when Darren and Mia were together. It was less the fact that he was spending time with another person pretending to play his significant other, and more the fact that she was a _girl,_ something that Chris was- fairly obviously- not.

Darren knew it was an insecurity of his, the constant reminder that he was so, so different from everyone Darren had been with previously. Chris couldn’t help but think that he had no way of giving Darren what his boyfriend had been given so readily prior to him- soft curves, even softer jawlines and long, sweet-smelling hair. But then his mind flitted to all the times that Darren had nuzzled his nose into the crease between his torso and thigh, used his hands to trace his broad chest, and given himself to Chris so readily.

 _One more week,_ Chris told himself. _One more week of missing, and wanting but not having. One more week until you can show him, and not just tell him, how much you love him._

Pushing his phone into his pocket with a sigh, Chris picked up his keys, and made his way to the lobby, knowing that Will would be waiting there when he arrived.

***

 

Darren bounced on the balls of his feet as he stood at the reception, unable to contain his excitement. _Chris was here._ Just a few more minutes and then Darren would be able to touch him, bury his face in the other man’s neck and just _stay_.

“My boyfr- we’re sharing a room,” Darren assured the girl behind the desk, as he held up his key card. She raised an eyebrow at the slip, and Darren cursed himself silently. Thankfully, all the receptionist did was push a pamphlet towards him, probably containing the wi fi password and promises of a luxury experience.

She barely had enough time to say, “Enjoy your stay,” before Darren was tugging his suitcase across the lobby and into the elevator, unable to wait a single second longer. He wasn’t going to call Chris, no. This needed to be a surprise.

Darren slid the key card through the lock and pushed into the suite, eyes roaming in search of Chris. Instead, the only thing there to greet him was silence. The bed was ruffled and unmade, and a still-damp towel lay on the floor, but his boyfriend’s keys, phone and shoes were definitely missing.

Darren’s heart sank. He hauled his suitcase in, and sat down on the floor, leaning against the bed. He pulled the towel towards him, breathing in Chris’ familiar scent of shampoo and aftershave.

It wasn’t too late, Darren reminded himself, optimistically. He could still surprise Chris when he came back from wherever he was. He retrieved his phone out of his pocket, and scrolled to Chris’ name. It was late now, nearing midnight- surely he’d be back soon. Darren pressed the call button, and the excitement returned, tickling the pit of his stomach.

 _Soon_ , he told himself as each ring sounded. _Soon_.

***

Chris was drunk. He was extremely, amazingly, _drunk_. The world spun around him as he lurched forwards onto the dance floor, pulling a slightly uncomfortable Will with him. The music pounded through his head, and he ground to the music. The area was crowded and sweaty, and Chris watched the couples around them deliriously. They all looked so _happy_ , and _in love_.  
He pulled Will closer to him, craving the feeling of another man’s body pressed against his, and Will stared at him in confusion.

“Chris?” He asked, eyebrows raising up as Chris ground his body into his. “It’s getting late, I think we should go.”

“No… stay…” Chris murmured, sliding his hands up Will’s back. This was friendly, he reassured himself- they were _friends_ , and soon he’d be with his real boyfriend _Darren_ and-  
Suddenly, they felt the dull buzz of a phone between them, and Will disentangled himself, red in the face. Chris wrinkled his nose.

“Is that my phone? Why do you have my phone? Will, give it _back_...”

Will held the phone out of his reach as he tried to grab it, and Chris attempted to pounce on him. He’d apparently forgotten just how drunk he was though, and his legs buckled under him.

“Woah, there.” Will was immediately by his side again, holding him steady and steering Chris towards a booth. “Let’s get you sat down, okay?” Chris snuggled up against the arm of the plush couch as Will answered the call.

“...here… a lot… nothing too bad…” He only heard garbled words above the thumping music, but everything was fine, wasn’t it?  
The couch was so _soft_ , and his limbs felt so _tingly_ and-  
The leather cushion dipped as Will eased himself next to him. Chris immediately leaned into him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Friends did this, right? Friends were _friendly_ , and this was definitely friendly.

Chris realised, as he looked at Will up close, that his assistant wasn’t all that bad looking, and in fact, when he reached his hand up to touch Will’s face, it was scruffy and reminded him so much of his beautiful Darren… Chris didn’t notice Will freeze as their skin made contact, or retract as Chris inched his face closer- nose to nose-, desperate for touch, anyone’s touch-

Then he was being pushed backwards, and Will was retreating away from him, hands in the air, eyes wide.

“Chris…” the other man started but all he could think about was how he had almost kissed someone who was not his boyfriend, how he’d almost _cheated_. He’d almost been that guy, the one people leave-

Without warning the tears started streaming down Chris’ face, all of the last month’s pent up emotions being released as salty unending streaks down his cheeks. And it was awful and humiliating because he _hated_ crying in public, but he just couldn’t stop, and Will was gone, and he was alone, and all he wanted was _Darren_ , but obviously he wasn’t there either, and Chris was just _alone_ and-

Strong arms were suddenly wrapping around his shaking body, and Chris pulled his face out of his hands to see his own perfect boyfriend, the one he had almost _cheated_ on, kneeling down in front of him, and holding him close.

“Hey,” Darren whispered, breath tickling Chris’ neck. “I’m here.”

***

If Darren had been surprised when Will answered Chris’ cell, he was even more surprised to find out that Chris and his assistant had gone _clubbing._ Chris rarely went out; Darren usually had to drag him out of the house, and it was worse when he was working on a book, or a script, or some other work of art that his boyfriend would produce out of nowhere.

“Where’s Chris?” Darren could hear the loud thrum of voices and thumping music in the background, and he strained his ears to properly pick out the words.

“He’s here with me right now but pretty out of it,” Will replied. “I had to take his phone to stop him from calling the publishers. He wanted to tell them to change the book to include the apparently impressive size of Froggy’s penis or something.”

Daren snorted, a part of him glad that Chris was finally letting loose, but another part jealous that it was Will there with him and not himself. “Jesus, how much has he had?”

“A lot. I think I’ll bring him back to the hotel now.”

“No,” Darren said, surprising himself at how protective (and pushy) he sounded. “Where are you guys? I’ll come and get him.”  
He copied down the address that Will gave him, and picked up his jacket.

The cab that he’d waved down took him to the club in less that 5 minutes, so Darren could have probably walked, but the sooner he could be with Chris, the better. Inside the building, it was hot and stuffy, and brimming with people who were either too drunk or too high to pay attention to him.

Darren spotted Will first. He was walking towards him, looking distinctly concerned.

“What’s up? Why aren’t you with Chris?”

Will ran a shaky hand through his hair. “Oh, uh, Chris is just- he’s over there.” Darren followed Will’s vague wave up to one of the circular booths.

“Thanks, man.” He nodded his appreciation, and jogged up the few stairs to the booth.

Darren’s stomach turned in horror as he took in the sight of Chris with his knees against his chest, face red, and eyes wet with tears. Chris hardly ever cried, and never in _public_ , drunk or not. Immediately Darren was by his side, pulling Chris close, and trying not to cry himself. The rush of emotion he’d felt at _finally_ seeing his boyfriend had mixed with the anxiety of watching him be torn apart before his very eyes, and a lump rose in Darren’s throat, thickening his words.

“I’m here.”

Chris melted into Darren’s embrace, and Darren’s heart broke a little more at the sobs that vibrated through the body curled into his own. But then the slow thumping song that had been playing in the background switched to a lighter, more upbeat one and Darren was reminded that they were in public, in plain view of dozens of strangers.

“Hey, Chris? Let’s get you out of here, okay?” Darren wasn’t going to ask him what was wrong, not yet. Chris was too drunk, and wasn’t even forming coherent words at that moment.

“I managed to call a cab for us, we can leave round the back since you guys probably don’t want to get noticed right now.”

Will had returned, Darren not even noticing that he’d been gone. He did, though, bristle at the word “us”, forgetting for a moment that Will was staying in the same hotel as them. He was very pointedly trying not to stare at Chris, who had been watching Darren the entire time, red-eyed.

“Sure, yeah,” Darren replied. “Thanks again.”

He helped Chris up, looping an arm around his waist after seeing him sway slightly. They made it into the cab without fuss, but Darren was still worried about Chris, who hadn’t spoken a word since his arrival. Chris usually never shut up when he was drunk, but right now he was cold and detached, eyes focused on the back of the driver’s seat. Will was riding shotgun, so Darren could have put his hands all over Chris without feeling awkward, but it was clear that Chris wanted none of it, wrapping his arms around himself resolutely.

When they arrived at the hotel, Chris and Darren parted with Will, who nodded at them once before opening the door to his own room. Chris had somehow sobered up slightly during the short car ride, and had refused to let Darren help him any further, pushing one foot solidly in front of the other as if he was trying to prove that he was fine.

Darren waited until the door had shut behind them before moving over to Chris and trying not to take it to heart when his boyfriend flinched away from his touch.

“Please, Darren, no…” Chris started, his voice thick.

Darren shook his head and grabbed both of Chris’ hands in his, walking him backwards until the backs of Chris’ knees met the bed, and they settled down onto it.

“ _Tell me what’s wrong_.”

Chris took one long look at Darren and then stumbled out of his arms, across the room and into the bathroom, the door slamming shut with a bang.

***

Chris was pathetic. _Pathetic_. Here he was, spewing his guts out, head pounding with the alcohol that still hadn’t left his system, which he’d stupidly decided to binge on. Chris had just left Darren out on the bed, and his boyfriend had no idea of what he’d just done- what he’d _almost_ done.

Chris didn’t deserve that man one bit. He didn’t deserve those beautiful, adoring eyes, and those callused hands, and the way that when they were alone, Darren treated him like he was the only man on earth. Chris shakily stood up, flushing the toilet and moving over to the sink to rinse his mouth. He took in his reflection in the mirror, and almost cringed.

Chris’ eyes were red and his lashes were clumped together with tears. His face was red and blotchy, the flush reaching down his neck and seeping beneath his shirt. He looked like a mess. Darren could do with so much better, he thought. There were hundreds, hell- _thousands_ of women _and_ men who’d give themselves to Darren in a heartbeat, and here Chris was, crying in a bathroom, because he’d been stupid enough to forget how much his boyfriend loved him, and make a move onto someone else.

The bathroom door opened with a click, and Chris watched Darren step towards him with a glass of water. Wordlessly, he accepted the glass, and took a sip. Then, Chris set it down onto the counter, and moved willingly into Darren’s embrace.

“Feeling better?”

When Chris didn’t answer, he felt the slow rumble of vibrations as Darren started to laugh. Chris looked down at him in confusion and Darren’s eyes were crinkling up at the corners.

“I can’t believe you went out drinking without me,” he said, feigning a hurt expression. Chris snorted, but then his own laughter slowly dissipated as once again, his eyes blurred with tears.

“Hey, hey.” Darren’s eyebrows knit together in concern. “Please don’t. You know that when you cry, I cry.”

Chris mumbled a reply against his shoulder, knowing fully well that Darren could not hear him.

“What was that?”

Chris pulled away, using the heels of his hand to wipe away the wetness on his cheeks. Suddenly he was thankful that he was still kind of drunk, since Chris would never have been able to confess if he’d been sober. If he kept it inside, the knowledge of what he’d just done would fester in him, the guilt poisoning every moment spent with Darren. And if anything, Darren deserved the truth.

“Before you came, I uh- I did something.”

Darren’s usually expressive face became impassive, and he nodded for Chris to continue.

“I drank a lot, like a shit tonne, and I’d seen those pictures…”

“Chris, I’m sorry. You know that they meant nothing, absolutely nothing!”

“I know, and I’m sorry too, more than you could ever know because- I missed you Darren, I missed you so much, and just seeing you with _her_ , kissing her when it should have been us kissing, it made me miss you even more. And I was stupid, and needy, and oh god, Darren-”

Darren interrupted his rambling. “Tell me what happened.”

Chris dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, and replied in a low whisper. “I- I came onto Will. I almost kissed him.”

“And then?”

“And then nothing. But _god_ , Darren I felt like such shit after it happened-”

Darren grabbed Chris’ shoulders and stared him down, eyebrows knitting together. “So the reason you broke down, _in public_ no less, is because you almost kissed Will?”

Chris nodded. “I get it if you wanted to- to leave, I guess. I’d understand.”

His boyfriend barked out a short laugh, eyes crinkling in that familiar way, and Chris looked at him in confusion. How was this in any way funny?

“Chris, I would never- why would I-” Darren shook his head. “You _almost_ kissed him. Emphasis on the ‘almost’. It never actually happened. I _am_ hurt, I mean, you came onto him, but you were drunk, and I was being an asshole and not answering your calls- but goddammit Chris, that was my fault. I wanted to surprise you when I got here and I was worried that if I heard your voice I’d spill everything. We only had one week left to wait but I wanted it to be special”

He took in a shaky breath and pulled Chris close once more. “I would never leave you. If you ended up leaving me for some other guy, I’d sit and wait for you to return, even if it looked like you never would. I’m yours, Chris. You could tear me apart, and scatter each piece of me on a different continent, and I would put myself back together just for you to do it all over again.”

“I would never,” Chris whispered against Darren’s shoulder. “I would never forgive myself if I let you go.”

“Tell me you love me?”

“I love you.”

For the first time in a four weeks, Darren tilted his head upwards to kiss Chris. They melted into each other’s mouths, and fell into their old rhythm, Chris re-learning Darren’s taste.

“Do you know what tonight reminded me of?” Darren asked as he pulled away.

“What?”

“Battery park, season 4.”

Chris groaned at the memories. “Oh lord, it’s déjà vu.”

“The bar scene, and the whiny crying…”

“God, that was so dramatic, even by Glee standards.”

“Freezing our balls off in the cold.”

“ _Majorly_ third wheeling Lea and Cory.”

“Me being so fucking thankful that we were sharing a trailer.”

“You not being able to keep your dick in your pants and dragging me there constantly.”

Darren’s eyes went dark at Chris’ words, and and Chris could almost see Darren’s breath hitch in his throat as his gaze flickered to his mouth.

“Feeling you inside me as you shoved me against the door and just _knowing_ that there were hundreds of people outside.”

Chris’ voice dropped an octave as he whispered, “Clamping a hand around your mouth so that no one could hear you scream.”

Dry lips crashed against his own, and a hand tangled itself into Chris’ hair. Those same lips tracked sideways down to the spot under Chris’ ear, earning Darren a helpless moan from his boyfriend. Teeth nipped at Chris’ earlobe, and he arched his neck reflexively.

“God, Darren…”

“Tell me what you want, Chris.” Darren’s breath ghosted across the wet patch, causing goosebumps to erupt all over his arms.

“Y-you. All of you.”

***

Darren burned with want as heard the implications of Chris’ words. His boyfriend preferred to be in control most of the time, and Darren loved the feeling of being held down by Chris’ weight as he fucked into him. But once in a while, it was Chris who needed that feeling of being stretched and filled, and Darren was more than willing to give his all to him.

He kissed Chris again, and they latched onto each other, tongues twisting together as they backed out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

“Tell me you brought lube with you,” Chris gasped against Darren’s lips.

“Suitcase,” he replied, and scrambled towards it, zipping it open and retrieving the bottle. Darren tossed it on the bed, and turned back to Chris, who immediately grabbed Darren’s shirt and pulled it over his head, before doing the same with his own.

Hands met bare skin, and they groaned at the contact, heat radiating off their bodies and and seeping into each others limbs.

“Every night I lay here,” started Chris as Darren pushed him down onto the bed, “I imagined what we’d be doing if we were together.”

Chris felt his shoes and socks being pulled off, and watched Darren shuck off his own, before taking off Chris’ jeans and boxers in one sweep.

“I thought of you pressing your lips against mine, your hands against my chest, holding yourself steady as you rode my cock-”

Darren groaned, and shrugged off the rest of his clothes, climbing onto the bed to hold himself above Chris.

“I missed you so much.”

“God, Chris, I missed you too.”

Darren’s lips returned to Chris’ for a minute, before beginning their journey across the defined curve of his jaw, and down his neck. They found their way to the scar at the base of his neck, and Darren’s tongue flicked out, tracing the raised silvery skin. Chris gasped underneath him, hands gripping the sheets and twisting them tightly.

Darren made sure to pay attention to every part of Chris before he went to that sweet place between Chris’ thighs. He ran the tip of his tongue across a smooth collarbone, licked across the hardened nubs of his nipples, and mouthed at the inside of his thigh. All the while, Chris had been slowly coming apart under Darren’s careful touch, eyes clenched shut, forehead shining with sweat, a flush spreading down his chest.

Darren thought he looked fucking beautiful.

Finally, he turned his attention to Chris’ cock, which was resting heavily against his stomach. Darren licked a stripe up it, tonguing his way across the slit at the top, lapping up the bittersweet precome there.

Chris writhed beneath him. “St- stop teasing,” he managed to blurt out.

Darren smirked and reached reached behind him for the bottle of lube.

“If you insist...”

He popped opened the lid, and squeezed some onto his fingertips, warming it up before easing Chris’ legs apart. Darren’s forefinger met the tight, dusky pink hole, and slowly, he pushed the tip in, watching Chris gasp at the intrusion. He was tight, tighter than usual, since they hadn’t done this for a while even back before Chris’ New York trip.

“More- god, Criss, hurry up!”

Darren chuckled and added a second finger, savoring the way his boyfriend bucked against his hand. Soon, he was three fingers deep, right down to the knuckle and brushing against Chris’ prostate. Chris squeezed his eyes shut and let out a slow whine, grabbing Darren’s head and pulling him down for a messy kiss.

“Ready?” Darren asked, before squeezing out more lube onto his palm and then swiping it along the length of his own leaking cock. He lined up the head with Chris’ slick, stretched hole, and looked down at Chris, waiting for his OK.

“Jesus, Darren, stop treating me like a fragile teenager and _fuck me already_.”

Darren did as he was bid, easing himself in, and groaned as the hot heat enveloped him. As he pushed past the first ring of muscle, Chris arched up against him, hands scrabbling at Darren’s back. Darren grabbed a pillow and tucked it under Chris’ hips, making the way into Chris’ body easier.

They both cried out as Darren slid all the way in. He gave Chris a moment to adjust to the stretch, and then pulled back slightly. Chris’ legs hooked around Darren’s waist and they started up a slow, languid rhythm, both twisting their hips to mirror each other’s movements.

Years of intimacy had made them well acquainted with each other’s tempos, and Chris and Darren settled into a familiar pattern, moaning and gasping into the kisses that punctuated each stroke.

Chris’ cock was trapped between them, and Darren reached a hand down to it, flicking his wrist with each upstroke, finger brushing against the underside of the head.

Darren could feel the heat coiling at the pit of his stomach and he knew he was close. He increased the pace of his thrusts, slamming against Chris with new force and urgency. The sounds of their bodies, slick and sweaty, slapping together, punctuated the air, and Darren couldn’t help but love the inherently pornographic sound.

He knew that _this_ was where he was supposed to be. Connected with Chris’ body, feeling the way that they moved to an imaginary beat, with the familiarity and comfort of old lovers.

“I- I’m close,” gasped Chris, his heels hooked at the small of Darren’s back as he bucked up into Darren’s hand.

“Come for me, baby,” replied Darren, against the crook of Chris’ neck. “Don’t hold back.”

A final stroke of his fist had Chris’s hips shaking, and his swollen lips forming a small ‘O’ of pleasure, as he released all over Darren’s hand and on his stomach.

The sight of Chris coming apart had Darren over the edge too, and he came, hard and fast, into Chris’ body. Darren collapsed onto his boyfriend, as he came down off his high. Fingers came up to card through Darren’s hair, and soft lips rested against his shoulder.

They lay there a while, collected up in each other’s arms, savoring the feeling of their sweat mingling and cooling on their skin.

“Ugh- sticky,” mumbled Chris, finally.

“I love it,” Darren grinned, and he rubbed their stomachs together, chuckling at Chris’ grimace.

“Of course you would.”

Darren reluctantly eased himself off of Chris and retrieved a washcloth from the bathroom, dampening it with water before returning. He settled down next to Chris’ flushed, naked body, and began to clean him up carefully.

One of Darren’s hands was twined with Chris’ while the other held the cloth, wiping across Chris’ torso, brushing over his spent cock, and down beneath his legs to swipe up the come dripping down Chris’ thighs.

They didn’t use condoms purely for this reason- they both loved the mess, and Darren adored the intimacy that the actual cleaning process afterwards brought. It made for a hell of a lot of laundry, but the feeling of being able to care for Chris in such a close way made up for it.

Darren tossed the washcloth away once he had cleaned himself up as well, and then pulled the sheets over him and Chris. Darren hooked a leg over Chris’ and wrapped an arm around his waist, resting his chin on Chris’ neck. It wasn’t often that he got to be the big spoon, and Darren was going to take advantage of it.

Before he drifted off to sleep, Darren heard Chris whisper something that made his heart ache.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life.”

Darren pulled his boyfriend closer, wishing that everything and everyone trying to tear them apart in real life would just disappear.

“I’m not going anywhere. Not ever.”

They’d have each other, Darren knew. No matter what their circumstances meant they had to hide, they’d still be able to come back to one another, and just _be_.


End file.
